A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors of the type used by people to facilitate performance of personal appearance related functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a versatile free-standing mirror which includes a base for supporting the mirror on a horizontal surface such as that of a table top, and a frame containing back-to-back mirror plates of different magnification factors, the frame being pivotably mounted to the base by a continuously rotatable joint and containing an internal flexible hoop-shaped illuminator which encircles the mirror plates and emits light forwards and backwards to thus illuminate object fields adjacent to both front and rear mirror plates.
B. Description of Background Art
Certain aspects of a person's appearance are best attended to by observing a person's image in a relatively large “wide angle” mirror, which has a flat reflective surface that provides a unity or “1×” magnification. Mirrors of this type include full length wall mirrors, dresser mirrors, and bathroom mirrors mounted on a wall or cabinet. Other grooming functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics and the like are generally more easily performed while viewing a larger image of one's face, which can be obtained by positioning the face closer to a flat, non-magnifying mirror. In some circumstances, however, it is not convenient to position one's face sufficiently close to an existing flat mirror to provide an image which is sufficiently large to enable a desired personal grooming task to be easily performed. In such situations, it would be desirable to have available a magnifying mirror, i.e., a mirror having a magnification factor greater than one.
Since counter space available in locations such as bathrooms is often at a premium, it would also be desirable to have available a portable magnifying mirror which may be readily placed in a free-standing disposition on a horizontal surface, such as that of an existing table top or vanity top. Additionally, since different mirror magnifications are useful for performing different aspects of a person's grooming, it would be desirable to have a portable free-standing mirror, which had at least two different, selectable magnifications.
A wide variety of magnifying and non-magnifying mirrors are available for personal use. However, since a person's vision generally degrades with age, there is an accompanying need for a mirror of selectable magnification which can supplement existing larger mirrors to enable a person to see image details required to perform personal care functions.
In response to a perceived need for mirrors having different magnification factors, a variety of mirrors have been disclosed which can provide more than just one magnification factor, e.g., 1× and 5×. Examples of such mirrors include the present inventor's U.S. design Pat. No. D532,981 for a Dual Magnification Table Mirror, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,356 for a Dual Magnification Vanity Mirror Adjustable In Height And Orientation, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,852 for a Dual Magnification Reversible Spot Mirror Releasably Attachable To Flat Surfaces.
Dual magnification mirrors of the type described above provide a satisfactory solution to the requirement for personal mirrors having selectable magnifications. However, there are applications, such as in dimly lit rooms, where it would be desirable to have a mirror which includes an illumination source for illuminating an object such as a person's face positioned in front of the mirror. Thus, there have been disclosed a variety of mirrors which contain an illumination source, including the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,877 for a Magnifying Mirror Having Focused Annular Illuminator and U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,378 for a Dual Magnification Folding Travel Mirror With Annular Illuminator.
The illuminated mirrors disclosed in the foregoing patents have proved magnification mirror which has back-to-back mirrors mounted in a frame that includes an illumination source which provides substantially equal illumination of object fields located in front of either mirror, is rotatable continuously without the possibility of twisting electrical wires used to carry electrical current to the illumination source, and which is powered by batteries contained within the base of the mirror and thus not requiring a power cord for connection to power mains. The present invention was conceived of at least in part to fulfill the aforementioned needs.